


The Pressure of Perfect Lingerie

by milkbreadcat



Series: Show and Tell - Haikyuu!! Fashion AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Trans Yaku Morisuke, does this count as enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbreadcat/pseuds/milkbreadcat
Summary: Show 1 - Somehow, a situation arises that makes Kuroo's hair look worst than normal, but it works out eventually.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Show and Tell - Haikyuu!! Fashion AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Pressure of Perfect Lingerie

The shows with the less clothing as supposed to be simplest, then why was this so hard? Sure, the others would bring pieces that are risque and showy, and yeah, they would be pieces fitting the theme, but that wasn’t him. He wanted to do his muse justice. This look would be a work of art, just like his muse and model. It is the only way to go.

Yaku is a work of art, and while some didn’t see it, Kuroo always had. Even when the two hadn’t clicked at first, he wasn’t blind. They were like water and fire, always opposed, but they needed each other. They could subdue or support each other, neither scared of putting the other in their place. Yet, the two completed each other, Kai had seen it from the second they joined the club together, but they hadn’t believed him. Now, Kuroo couldn’t see a life without him. Which is why this piece had to be perfect.

No one had seen them ending up anywhere besides volleyball, but the two surprised. Here they were now, a model and a designer. Although, it seemed like others had followed them, and they still made time for the sport in their spare time. When they started, everyone thought Kuroo was the model, but really, it was Yaku who brought his pieces to life. There was this pull, they worked apart, yet they always found their way back to each other.

After high school, the two decided to study fashion. Yaku started off in photography, but soon found his passion was more for the front of the camera than the front. Meanwhile, Kuroo found his place right away in design. His work grew, starting from sportswear, his safe space after years of playing volleyball, and then branching out. And Yaku was always there, ready to support him.

In their second year, the duo moved in together. A move that led everyone in Nekoma placing bets on the results, Kenma and Kai being the only ones to bet on it lasting. Their friendship blossomed, the two taking care of each, just like high school. Every second not in class, they could be found together. Yaku would bring Kuroo down when he got to high or stressed, calming his flame. Meanwhile, Kuroo lit passion inside of Yaku and kept him determined. By their third year living together, the two started dating.

Kuroo made his mark easily, and while others tried to get him into modeling, it was clear he was made for design. Year after year, he'd bring more and more interesting designs to the table. Each design he'd present bringing him accolades. Sewing was like breathing, and the aftermath of fashion shows always left him high. Meanwhile, Yaku’s road wasn’t as easily. It seemed like issues after issues. Between no one wanting to cast him to model men's wear to the breakdowns that caused, all because of his height or designated sex. But he was strong, and all else fails, he knew he had Kuroo. Eventually, he made his name by modeling whatever he could, from men and women's wear to makeup, whatever he could get his hands on. Through that, he earned his title as an androgynous model who could bring any idea to life. 

It was Kuroo that was there for his first pair of heels, holding him up and keeping him from twisting his ankle. He was there first makeup shoot, letting him know that men wore makeup too and that this didn't invalidate who he was, solidifying that with compliment after compliment. He stood with him during the school fights against transphobes, held his hand every step of the way during his mastectomy, even missing classes to take care of him. Kuroo dressed him for his first shirtless shoot too, taking every step to keep him as comfortable as possible while widening his horizons. He got to see Yaku at his lows and his highs. Every moment, every small or big action, made his love bloom more. It was their history that made them blend together so well.

It was that love and Yaku’s beauty that made this piece so hard. Every single thing about him made him even more beautiful to Kuroo, and he would make sure the world saw it too. He just had to help others to see his boyfriend how he saw him, but how to do that with the theme, he didn’t know. Covering him head to toe in fabric would be hiding him, but sending him nude missed the point.

The sound of the door opening is missed by Kuroo, just like the footsteps getting closer. He only snaps out of his thoughts when he feels the arms around his shoulders and Yaku kiss his neck. Smiling as he came out of a slight daze, the designer turns his chair around to hug his boyfriend.

“What made you so stressed that your hair somehow looks worst than normal?” Yaku says with a silent laugh, ruffling the designer’s messier than usual hair. Kuroo takes a second to take in the moment before answering. Fuck, how’d he get so lucky? 

“This piece, I just can’t figure it out,” He groans out, not letting on exactly why it’s so hard. Designs for Yaku always came easy, yet the meaning of this one piece made the simplicity feel wrong. It couldn’t just be lingerie, it had to be art like he deserved. Comfort, class and beauty all wrapped into one, just like him.

“It’s underwear, you’re putting too much pressure on it,” Taking his hand, Yaku leads him to their room, knowing full well his boyfriend hasn’t slept since waking up for his 8 am meeting with other designers. “It’s two in the morning Kuroo.”

“Nothings done, I have a week Yakkun,” he stated as his boyfriend seemed to ignore that fact, getting undressed for bed.

“And nothing will get done at this hour. Especially when neither of us will sleep if you stay up,” of course he was right, he always was in these situations. Kuroo always overworked himself when it came to perfecting designs, while Yaku always overthought about what he could have done different in shoots. Their perfectionism only knew the boundary of each other.

Sighing, Kuroo followed Yaku’s lead, stripping and getting into bed. Falling into each other grasps, the two settled and let their thoughts slow down. This was, arguably the best part of either of their days. Being together at their barest, weakest moment, untouchable to the rest of the world.

And then it came to him.

The two went to museums as dates, every anniversary they would find a new one and look at the art. He remembered their first anniversary, Yaku focused on The Impression Sunrise more than Kuroo had ever seen him focus on anything before. He had wondered at the time if it was possible for Claude Monet to have been inspired by the libero. The painting itself was mostly blues, the ocean beckoning for attention, while a red sun popped out from the clouds, subtly saying hello. It was just like Yaku, who was the ocean and the sun at the same time. That was it.

The following days, everything was clear to Kuroo. The piece would be perfect. And with the piece, he would make his confession to Yaku, and the whole world. What better to show someone your love. He wouldn’t send his boyfriend out nude, no, he would send him out looking like an angel.

When the day of the show came, all the designers were putting the final touches on the outfits and helping the stylists get the models ready. Yaku sat in robes, not knowing what to expect. If it was anything like what he had seen Kageyama hand Hinata earlier, he would have to beat up Kuroo. But he knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t do that to him, at least, nothing that showy. The heels, maybe. But Kuroo knew his comfort zone like the back of his hand, and he trusts him.

Meanwhile, Kuroo watched as Yaku went through hair and makeup, the artist lightly painting his eyelids the colors of a sunset, and somehow making the boy look more ethereal. Kenma was right, he really WAS whipped, he thought as he went back to finishing the piece, adding the last details. How the boy managed to look both sinful and angelic was a mystery to him.

Yaku’s surprise was the first thing Kuroo noticed, and he almost wondered if it was too late to make a new look. That was, until he saw the soft smile on the boys face. The theme was the ocean, in its soft and docile state during a sunrise. The outfit represented the water while his makeup represented the sun. Saying goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, Yaku goes to get dressed as Kuroo goes to the waiting room backstage. This next part was up to the model.

He stood out perfectly, a mix of him and Kuroo’s artistry making the whole thing unique. Last to step out, the scene set by the stage went from firefly flames to the calming ocean as he stepped out, shoeless, on stage, captivating everyone. His robe’s train sliding across the floor like moving water, the lights hit him just right to make him glow. The cropped tank fit him like a second skin, the sheerness of the light blue fabric barely showing his scars while the silk detailing around the stitching made it look expensive, leaving it looking angelic. The slightly lose matching silk boy shorts added to the look, with a high slit on the sides showing just enough skin to be risque without becoming scandalous.

Yaku walked as if he was walking on clouds, face peaceful but full of love. Anyone who saw him was captivated and could see the passion he had. Turning at the end of the stage just right so the momentum made the robe twirl on the ground, he returns to the entryway, already looking forward to being in the arms of his lover. He was proud of the walk, proud of the look and proud of Kuroo. It was perfect.

Behind him, the crowd filled with applause, but he choose to ignore it, wanting to bask in only Kuroo’s love instead. It was worth more anyway. Slipping into the clothing room to remove and hang the robe, he spots his partner standing near the small television that let guests see the models walking. Jumping in the taller one’s arm, Yaku is spun around before he kissed, the kiss full of passion.

“You were perfect, you’re perfect,” Kuroo breathes, pressing his forehead against the model’s. “I love you so much Morisuke.”

“I love you more Tetsuro,”

“I don’t think you could beat me. Would you do me a favor though?”

“We aren’t doing it backstage,” he adds, causing Kuroo to lose it for a second, cackling at the fond memories of past experiences. "You pain in the ass! I'm never going to be able to look at Sugawara the same after that."

“I'm your pain in the ass. But, would you do me the honor of letting me be your pain in the ass forever? Even if it means being caught in uncomfortable positions with me?” Looking at Yaku like he put the sun in the sky, Kuroo drops down on one knee and pulls a small box out of his jean pocket.

Tearing up, Yaku covers his mouth as he lets out of small laugh. Turning away from Kuroo and picking his bag (that Kuroo was nice enough to hold for him when he was working) from a chair, he pulls out a matching box.

“Looks like we had the same idea,” tears of happiness still falling, he continues. “You can be mine if I can be yours?” Kuroo starts to cry as well. The two fall into each other, sharing a kiss and switching rings.

“I love you,” “I love you.”

—

catboykuroo: we said yes [picture attached]

gaymer: told you he'd say yes and told him you'd say yes. the rings match too. 

gaymer: the others say congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> gaymer = kenma  
> image board for yaku's outfit - https://imgur.com/gallery/bkDuA1i
> 
> I haven't written fic in around 4-5 years, so it's only right that I come back writing for the fandom I feel strongest for. This marks the start of a series called "Show and Tell," which will be a collection of interconnected one-shots for this Designer/Model AU I've built.


End file.
